


Uchiha Ryu

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is an Uchiha, Kyuubi Attack, Reincarnation, Time Travel, and Itachi's older brother, and clan heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold our otouto." Uchiha Ryu, once Hatake Kakashi, told his brother as he offered the six year old the crying baby.</p>
<p>As gently as he held the baby, Itachi clutched the blanket Sasuke was wrapped in like a lifeline. "Okaasan and Otousan are out there."</p>
<p>"It's alright to worry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchiha Ryu

"Hold our otouto." Uchiha Ryu, once Hatake Kakashi, told his brother as he offered the six year old the crying baby.

As gently as he held the baby, Itachi clutched the blanket Sasuke was wrapped in like a lifeline. "Okaasan and Otousan are out there."

"It's alright to worry." He told the boy though he was only partially paying attention when his mind was flitting to his first time experiencing the Kyuubi Attack along with keeping track of the Kyuubi and their family forming a line of defense for the compound _and_ watching for Gamabunta. "There's no shame in being afraid."

The Kyuubi, he recalled, appeared near 8:00 and wasn't sealed until some time after 11:00. Around 8:30 it came near Ichiraku and that had been when he'd been stuck behind a barrier with the rest of his age mates. It shot a Bijūdama toward the Hokage Mountain, was rather close to said mountain, around 9:30 and it started to leave through the east side the village around 10:40.

Itachi had once said, when a curious Tenzo had asked about the Attack, that three stray tails had crashed into the Uchiha compound at 8:50/9:00 which had sent him (and a few others) evacuating to a shelter in the south-east. Of course when they'd gotten near the shelter, the Kyuubi came crashing back again causing them to scatter- Itachi had taken Sasuke and bolted into the chaos of the village to search for his parents then, finding his mother a bit past 10:00 escorting civilians to an underground shelter.

It was 8:25. And he had a responsibility as Clan Heir to keep as many Uchiha alive as possible.

_Right._ Ryu sighed then stood with a quiet "Wait here" as he went into the house. The go-kit, oddly enough dubbed a 'bug-out bag' by civilians, was under the kitchen sink and the compound evac key was hanging in the main room but Sasuke's sling carrier was all the way in their parents bedroom.

He snapped the key's top point as he exited the house, handing over the sling as the siren-announcement sounded, **"Compound-wide Evacuation has been issued, please exit the compound in an orderly fashion at the northern exits. Compound-wide Evacua-"**

"WE'RE LEAVING!?" Itachi shouted to be heard over the voice calling for evacuation even as the six year old neatly tied off the sling while he tucked the key away and secured the go-kit.

Ryu tugged at the sling to make sure it, and Sasuke, were secured before answering, taking his once-kohai's hand as he led them north. "WE'LL ALL BE SAFER IN THE SHELTERS TO THE NORTH!" He called to his brother, speed at a 'breakneck run' for a civilian.

Shisui, a bit wide-eyed and carrying a child no older then four on his back, fell in step with him as they turned left onto the compound's main northern road, civilians pouring from the shops and houses to join them on their way. "I THOUGHT FUGAKU-SAMA SAID TO STAY PUT!"

"KYUUBI IS MAKING IT'S WAY SOUTH," He shouted to his friend. "TOWARDS THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!" When they made it to the north gate, Ryu snapped back the key point so the siren-announcement went silent.

_8:36._ He could do this.

"The Kyuubi is heading south, we're going north to the Burrow Shelter." He told them, voice echoing in the silence that came when the siren ended. "We're taking the tunnels-" he said, speaking over the series of disgusted protests that came- mainly from the preteen females. "So anyone shorter then Itachi will be carried. Those of us walking will form a chain- _yes we will be holding hands_ -" he emphasized in the same tone he'd gotten his squabbling genin to obey. "-I will not lose anyone down there."

"Yakumi-san and Naori-san will be leading us," He announced, making the recently promoted chūnin stand at attention. "Yashiro-san, Naka-san take the rear." Uchiha Naka was also a recent promotion but Uchiha Yashiro was a Jōnin on medical leave due to a broken arm and dislocated shoulder.

He felt a bit smug when 9:00 found them entering the large underground shelter affectionately referred to as the 'Burrow'.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Uchiha Ryu:** **** __  
> Timeline: Time Skip  
>  Birthday: May 1  
> Age: 8 years older then Naruto


End file.
